friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Keepitdown
= Welcome = Hi, welcome on my talk page. Feel free to leave a message here if you have any questions or suggestions about the wiki. I'll try to reply as soon as possible. = Messages = Add section Hello. I'm a brand new user and I have what's probably a very simple question, but I can't find the answer anywhere. How do I add a "Goofs" section to this page, so that I can then add info to the section? http://friends.wikia.com/wiki/The_One_With_The_Embryos ... Thanks. FLfriendsy 15:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) FLfriendsy (sorry if didn't sign this post correctly) Thank you for the help, I added the section. I knew it would be easy! FLfriendsy 16:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) My apologies I'm sorry I have not responded to your messages. I have been away from Wikia for some time now. I'm working on deleting all of the pages you let me know of. Thank you for that, you seem to be doing a great job. I think you should have administrator powers. Unfortunately I don't have permission to give them to you. I've sent a request to the Wiki Adoption Requests, so hopefully you can get administrator powers soon. Thanks for doing such good work. Keep it up, Keepitdown! Bamboozled 20:48, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Number of users Hi!!! How many members are on this friends wiki??? Thankyou!! )Fabson and Quick Forever. I love Finny xoxo (Kurt and Sam are meant to be, dudes.) 00:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Administrator rights Hello, I've been given the power to make you an administrator on this wiki if you'd like. However, I'm not exactly sure how to go about doing this. If you know, please tell me. Thanks! Bamboozled 21:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) *Great! Glad to hear it. Bamboozled 21:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) King Kong Image in episode 164 Hi, I have an odd request, I hope you can help me with. I have fallen in love with the artwork in one of the Friends Episodes. It is a poster/image of King Kong, hanging in Central Perk in episode 164. Perhaps you can help me with the name of the artist or anything like that, so that I can continue my search :) 87 15:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Woodmark Hello. I have made this wiki a woodmark because I realized this wiki does not have one. Hope you can use it and like it. I have resized it so it can work (: Friends Woodmark.png|(: --'Khan' - talk 17:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Oh. That explains it. At the bottom of any page their should be something called "My tools". Then go to "Theme Designer" here you can change the woodmark and the background look and the color scheme. On the left hand side there should be a tab called called "Woodmark". Once their you can upload an image as long as it is at the size of 250x65. I cannot change it due to me not being an admin. I will upload one saying Central (: Oh and I woodmark is the thing at the top of any wikia page that (at the moment) says "Friends Central" in bold, blue text. FriendsCentralWoodmark.png --'Khan' - talk 07:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes (: I could make one if you want (: --'Khan' - talk 15:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sorry it took so long but I have the background look ready. If you can it would be good if you give me admin rights for a day a just 5 minutes so I can change it. I would not use the rights for anything else. The look is here if you want to do it yourself (: FriendsWikiBackground.jpg --'Khan' - talk 20:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: You are welcome as I saw this wiki did not have one (: I only needed the rights to do the woodmark and background, but now that is done, it is fine (:. Now you might want to change the colors of the buttons and the header at the top to maybe match the color for the background. If you google "HTML Colors" and click on the links they give you codes for colors. So like lets say FF0000 is red, but a different shade of red would be FT0000 or something like that. So change the colors of the buttons and the header to make it match the new background. If you do not understand, message me again (: --'Khan' - talk 07:04, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Good so you should be good at this. --'Khan' - talk 16:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Links Hi, did you fix the link on the Huggsy page? It wasn't work for me when I tried to do it. Thanks. SeddieCherry 19:07, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Color Scheme Hello again. I found the perfect hex codes for the wiki: * C97D5B - Header and Buttons * 0148C2 - Links They are really good colors and would work really well. Try them out :D --'Khan' - talk - 13:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : I am just here to help :) --'Khan' - talk - 16:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Are you the only active admin on the Friends Wiki? --'Khan' - talk - 11:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : I remember when I was the only admin/bureaucrat on the Charmed Wiki, but when I made another user one pressure was released :) --'Khan' - talk - 11:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The One With All The Haste Goofs You deleted the goof I added on The One With All The Haste episode page saying it was incorrect, but Chandlers bedroom was to our right and Joey was to our left in every episode and in that episode Joey was in the wrong bedroom. I have looked at the scene again and I apologise, the room that the man sings to is definetly the room to our left (joeys and the correct one) so Ive deleted my edit to the page. I just for some reason remember Rachel's room being Chandlers but as you said it may have been an other episode when she was in Chandlers bedroom and that would be the goof.Villain fan 20:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey okay will do but sorry to say i am more of a gleenatic !! so plzz allow me to come here once in a while and i will make more edits as soon as possible reply soon plzz love , <3 rachel berry...<3 Admin Rights Hello, do you think you could have a word with one of the wikia staff and ask whether they could make me an admin? I know I am asking for a lot but I have done some really good edits and I think I am doing well with the episodes. I just need the rights so I can I do a few extra things, I won't do anything without asking you first. Please, --'Khan' - talk - 19:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : It is just nearly impossible to do that and keep the article look presentable. If the users are curious they would just click the image. I would need the rights to delete the duplicate images which is all I would use them for but if you don't want me to it is okay. I might just stop doing the re-design if it becomes to much of an issue. --'Khan' - talk - 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, would you guys mind if I switch around the main page so that an Ad fits better in the right column? I won't change any content, just the organization of the elements on the main page. Let me know. Sorry I gotta add the Ad, Wikia's orders.' PORTERFIELD ' 00:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hello its joesmith67Joesmith67 05:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Susan! Hi Keepitdown! Today the Wikia Staff is dedicating all day to work on wikis . As a huge (and I mean HUGE) Friends fan, I and a couple of others plan to edit on the Friends wiki today. I just wanted to give you a heads up and to let you know if we do anything that you don't like please feel free to reach out to me or undo our changes. You may have seen me editing here before, and I'm excited to have more time to do that today! I've even brought in the special edition Friends box set with all the episodes and Friend's Scene It. :) Hope to see you around the wiki! Susan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hi! While working on the wiki recently I had our team do a mass rename of the category "Characters" and the category "Episodes" to become "Friends Characters" and "Friends Episodes" instead. The reason is that this helps a lot with SEO to have the categories named with Friends in front of it. I noticed that you're still using the category "Characters" rather than "Friends Characters" so I thought I'd give you a heads up to the switch and why I did it! :) Susan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Want_to_Advertise_put_your_request_here i am from wiki ads wiki and we would like you to make an ad ''A.r.s.h.' i am every where but no where at the same time' 23:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) (use my message wall nowadays) Hey with the running gags page, should we had nipples to it seeing as they feature in the series soooo much? I mean I know it's not a gag but it does appear a bit too much to not be re-occurring thing.